


Warm This Winter

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowbang, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Mei hasn't been a day in the antarctic outpost when she asks her fellow scientists to help keep her warm in the most effective of all ways: blowbanging her senseless. Anonymous commission.





	Warm This Winter

"I'm sure you all know that blankets and layers are ineffective for staying warm and fighting the cold," Mei said as she sank down to her knees, her blue tank top coming off, exposing her ample chest as she left herself bare and chilly before them. "Body heat is best retained with other bodies, skin-to-skin contact really is the best way for us to keep warm." Since she had arrived at the isolated research outpost earlier that day, all the men had been waiting for this, so utterly starved for the sight of a woman around them. It had been months since the all male outpost had seen a woman at all, but Mei's arrival would change that, and change it for the better. As she made such a blatant move and stripped herself bare for them, they knew that she wasn't even going to need much asking to get into what they wanted from her. "And some body parts are much, much more warm than others.

Mei saw the idea of being at a distant and far-flung outpost full of pent up scientists as a bit of a blessing. as she got to indulge in her absolute favorite way to stay warm. Already, the men approached her, eagerly staring down at the woman happily offering herself up to them, and they knew where this was going. She watched them draw closer, saw the strains of their erections outlining in their pants, the sweet promise of everything that Mei wanted. The scientists all looked so eager and so ready to get their fill, but in truth Mei was even more excited than any of them were; the desperation of seeing a woman for the first in months couldn't compare to Mei's love of messy cock worship and blowbangs.

Four thick, hard, veiny cocks pushed forward, and Mei showed off to them just the kind of woman she was underneath it all as she pushed in close and began to nuzzle each big shaft in time. "We're going to be so warm together," she moaned, rubbing herself up on the dicks and allowing her true desires to shine through. Each cock was rock hard, engorged with blood and so incredibly warm to her touch, her cheeks flush not from the cold now but from the delight and arousal that began to creep through her as she pulled herself in tighter and allowed the heat to wash over her. There was no restraint to this, and where a cock oozed some pre-cum onto her face, Mei just accepted it. She wanted it all too much to hesitate.

Mei never said the word 'blowbang' outright, but it was obvious what she wanted, and as her mouth opened, one of the scientists slid his dick into the open, wet, waiting hole. "I'll be even warmer inside you," he remarked, snickering as he sank his cock forward, and all Mei could do was moan in agreement as her head started to rock back and forth along his shaft, surrendering to the hot, senseless needs awaiting her. She felt ready for this, and showed off that readiness to the men marveling at her willingness to go for all her most wild and desperate needs.

There wasn't any sense or focus to this situation, and just as quickly as Mei started sucking one cock, she moved off to take another into her mouth instead, sucking it greedily down and slobbering all over the hefty shaft in a show of absolute reference. There was no hesitation in the way that she accepted what she felt and began to flaunt it for all to behold, accepting what she was and what she wanted with as direct and resolute a show of boldness as she could. Mei was fearless now, allowing herself into sink into that sweet temptation, greeted with four cocks in front of her and only one way down.

"Don't let your hands get cold," one of the men said ,grabbing her arm and tugging it halfway up. She moved the rest of the way eagerly, grabbing his cock and starting to stroke it, her other hand grasping the one she pulled her mouth off of as she sucked a third down in turn. The excitement refused to die down as she grew firmer in her approach, pumping along two cocks and sucking a third, wanting so badly to perform well for these men and to give them all she could muster. The pleasure and the opportunity that came with this sweet surrender proved far, far too much for Mei to possibly resist.

Mei let a bit too much of her real instincts shine through as she gave the men what they wanted. It took a very special kind of woman to move so deftly between cocks and tend to the demands upon her so readily, but she was determined and capable, hands and mouth all swapping around with only three ways to satisfy cocks but four cocks to please. It was a masterful performance from the very start, but Mei had much, much more in mind than she was letting on as she kept them hot, worn down, and giving in completely. "Your cocks are so warm," she gasped, drawing back when all four of them were nicely slathered with her spit, the one from her mouth leaking down onto the floor as she gave it an extra sloppy bout of approval. "I am so lucky to have such big, hard men to save me from the cold."

Nobody realized that that was the sign things were about to get crazy. With how great she'd already been, nobody realized she even had a crazier level waiting to show them. Not until Mei shoved forward and took the back back down not into her mouth, but into her throat, choking on the thick shaft as she forced herself forward and began to greedily indulge in every wild, wanton second of pure greed, sloppily gagging and sputtering on the huge dick she forced down into her gullet, choking on him and working her head back and forth. She didn't grab at the other cocks this time, just took to slobbering on one and showing it all of the desperate and wild love she could muster.

It was the worst first impression to make, and on some level Mei knew she was ensuring that the other men here were only ever going to see her one way. But if she got to rub up on huge dicks the whole time she was down at the south pole and just detach herself from any expectations or standards, then she was going to make it fucking work for her, as she forced herself to take it down, struggling to contain the wild swell of chaos that held onto her, eager to see where this went and simply hoping she wouldn't cause too much trouble for herself with all of this indulgence.

Moving back from the cock and showing off the thick strands of drool she left clinging to it and snapping off of her chin, Mei didn't waste much time. "I love the taste of cock," was all she said before shoving another one down her throat, forcing herself in wild motions back and forth along the dick with no goal in mind other than to completely lose herself. She felt no shame no in utter surrender, felt no reason to want to slow down or control herself, gagging happily along and letting her desires prove to be all she needed. The deep, wanton abandon of reason came harsh and came exciting to her, washing across her in waves as she pushed into new depths of hunger.

When finally Mei did go back to stroking the cocks, it was once she had gotten them all snugly down her throat for a bout of sloppy, wild worship, and coming back up for air was a way to contain herself, but it wasn't even just about jerking guys off now. She slapped their heavy cocks down against her face, doing all the vulgar work for them and showing her extreme love for their dicks, as she got sloppier and sloppier with it by the second. She walked an odd line, certainly capable and moving with expert precision through the taste before her of satisfying these guys and giving their dicks all she could muster, while also clearly not being in a very steady state of mind, fumbling about as the haze of her lusts got to her in some very potent and very messy ways.

"Being stuck up here just became a whole lot better," the man she sucked off groaned, and something came over him that Mei had been hoping she'd be able to enjoy: he took charge. His hand seized the back of her head, holding it steady as he changed gears and began to pound down her throat himself, actively taking charge and showing Mei all the most direct and harsh treatment he could. Her hands were pushed off two of the other cocks, and the dicks started to smack down harder upon her face as the men took charge and began to rough her up. The fourth cock joined in the delight, and soon everything spiraled horribly out of control then.

Hands on the back of her head began to force Mei along the cocks with careless, greedy motions desperately driven by something reckless and raw, pleasure pushing on rougher and wilder for the sake of completely abandoning all control and sense. Mei took it all in stride, surrendering utterly to her desires and to the same throbbing needs over and over, an utter wreck giving herself up to pleasures that did not let up for a moment, so full of desire and need that she didn't really feel the ability to process much else. To be roughed up and used like this was really just everything she wanted, and she took this oral abuse with delight.

"My cock's getting a little cold," one of the men remarked, and guided his cock further south than she was expecting, sinking his dick into her ample cleavage and thrusting down into it, a firm and aggressive push into even weirder and wilder sensations by the second. She took it happily, moaning around the cock that jammed its way down her gullet. There was so much drool and spit coating her pale tits by now that it made the process of fucking them a smooth, slick paradise, and he was eager to begin laying into her harder as he took her however he damn well pleased.

All the while, cocks kept beating down across her face, smacked her with a downright harsh and almost degrading energy, and yet somehow all Mei could do was seek more of it, giving in to the wild pleasures and ecstasies of a situation that was totally out of her control. As twisted and wrong and torrid as this all was, it was here where Mei thrived, where she was able to fully express the vulgar joys of her desires and let them take shape, pushing stronger and hotter on against this frenzy of pleasures that felt like a wild departure from anything reasonable or sane. She could only give in to them hotter, sinking into the wilder, throbbing haze of a mess that felt designed to overwhelm her.

And yet it was here where she thrived. Mei kept on taking this pleasure, sucking and slobbering in wild ecstasy, holding her tits together to let the dick slamming down into them have a snug, pillowy embrace to enjoy. She felt lost to all of this chaos, and she embraced this hazy wreck without hesitation or shame, just throwing herself deeper into it and allowing utter madness to ensue, giving up all sense to this surrender and finding that only bliss remained within the throbbing thrall of cock-addled surrender.

Mei was making a drooly mess of herself, but the look in her eyes was one of absolute bliss, eyes hazy and soft as she stared up at the four men using her. They began to switch around, taking turns with her breasts too while her mouth got used, her hands flailing about, dicks smacking down across her cheeks... This was so much, and she felt like there was only one way for this to get any bit more insane, and she wanted it bad enough that as a cock dislodged itself from her throat she had to wheeze out a panicked, "Wait! Wait, you should... Two at a time." her mouth opened wide. She was too ragged to speak clearly, but Mei was still able to get her point across just fine.

Two cocks sank into her mouth, guided eagerly, harshly forward and rocking back forth into the waiting, snug embrace, cramming into there harder and leaving her happily struggling to accommodate them, while another dick slipped back down into her cleavage and the fourth just battered across her face eagerly. There was no restraint in this wild show of lust and vulgarity, everyone doing their part to just lose themselves completely, pushing into this wild and hazy mistreatment of her pretty face, her plump tits, just using her for their own wicked indulgences. And yet it was Mei who benefited most, happily slobbing on two fat cocks jamming into her mouth, happily struggling under this pressure and losing ground more and more to the idea of surrender as each throb and ache got to her.

With nothing requiring her hands any longer, Mei was free to slip a hand between her legs and start to fingerfuck her dripping hole, so lost to the ravenous swell of something so primal and so hot that she didn't know how to help herself anymore. Stripped of all control and happily giving herself up to complete desire, Mei just craved something that felt too powerful to believe, indecent and stripped of all sense, pushing her further down with each pass as she found just how much she loved to be taken, used, violated. There was no holding back any longer, as she worked her fingers into herself and rubbed at her mound, happy to be used and happy to have two cocks forcing their way into her at once.

The scientists had never seen a woman so sloppily lost to desire before, depravedly surrendering to slutty desire and falling so utterly. They took turns fucking her mouth two at a time, fucking her tits, slapping her face with their slimy cocks, and blowbanging their new research partner into cock-drunk oblivion, ending with everyone standing in front of her, jerking greedily off while she rubbed herself hard and moaned in desperate pleas.

"Cover me with cum!" she gasped. "I love sucking cock, but i love even more when I'm drenched in all that spunk, please empty your fat balls all over my face, make me your cum rag whore. I'll be your oral slut the whole time i"m here, I promise, just please cover me now, all together. Take me!" Her eyes were crossed, glasses askew on her face, cheeks flush, and her body could not stop rocking and heaving in dizzy surrender. Mei was done for, an aching wreck devoid of thought, whose mouth opened with panting, ragged heat, who was absolutely unable to be helped now.

With eager groans, the men came, raining their gooey spunk down across her every which way, splattering along her face, her tits, her glasses, adding to the drool all over her and making her a true mess, one who moaned and howled hotly for the happy surrender and bliss of a situation stripped of all reason. She came, eyes rolling back into her skull as she took both hands off her mound and began to rub all the cum all over her face, spreading it, toying with it, adoring the mess made of her. She licked her fingers clean only to make bigger messes of them again, not caring about her glasses smeared and it became hard to see. "Your cum tastes so good," she gasped in ravenous, fuck-addled approval, and the men got to see just how easily their new companion could be consumed by her appetites. 

When a cock shoved itself back into Mei's throat and eager thrusts drove on the start of round two, all Mei could do was go limp and happily become their oral fucktoy. It was really all she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
